


Белая горячка

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная реальность: Хозяйственный хоббит Бильбо и его сосед по коммуналке Торин, который надирается до красных дракончиков, зажимает несчастного Бильбо в коридоре и начинает доказывать, что он Король-под-горой-но-без-горы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белая горячка

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Delirium Tremens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/650441) by [ClassicalTorture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture)



В одной большой-пребольшой стране в многоэтажном доме на последнем этаже была одна среднетиповая квартира о трех комнатах, с длинным коридором-кишкой, на стене которого в любое время года висели и санки, и коньки, и ракетки для бадминтона одновременно. Первая от двери комната была самой маленькой по метражу, и в этой маленькой комнате жил-да-был Бильбо Бэггинс.  
Когда-то он был хорошо обеспечен и жил в свое удовольствие, но однажды его уютную среднетиповую квартиру уплотнили согласно плану расселения. В самую большую комнату въехала целая семья, с санками, коньками и клюшками для хоккея на траве, а угловая досталась странному типу по имени Торин.

Угловая комната была холодной, как вытрезвитель, но Торину это не помогало - он частенько закладывал за воротник, а то и уходил в запой на целый месяц, и настроение его менялось как по календарю - в зависимости от стадии запоя, в которой он пребывал.  
Торин был невысок, коренаст, но имел резкий профиль, а кроме того, при нем всегда была трехнедельная щетина, будто он был геологом, только что вернувшимся из экспедиции. Но Бильбо, не чуравшийся сплетен, знал, что Торин ни в каких экспедициях не был и к славной науке геологии отношения не имел. Торин работал в органах, ушел на пенсию по выслуге лет в сорок пять, и с тех пор ничем не занимался, кроме своей запойной деятельности, конечно.  
Шумная семья из большой комнаты по утрам дружно разбредалась по садам-школам-работе, а по вечерам брала кухню на абордаж. Бильбо работал переводчиком, и часто брал работу на дом, стараясь выкроить свой график посещения кухни и ванны так, чтоб его случайно не взяли не абордаж вместе с кухней, и ему это отлично удавалось. Торин же никакого графика не имел, на кухню выходил преимущественно ночью, чем очень нравился Бильбо.

Угловая комната выходила на север и восток, и с обоих сторон была шикарная лоджия, которую Бильбо хотел застеклить, но не успел до уплотнения, а Торину на это было, естественно, наплевать - каждое утро он выходил встречать солнце в одних трусах, выкурил папиросу-две, оглядывая город и теряющиеся в рассветной дымке трубы заводов, а потом уходил обратно.  
Надо сказать, что курил Торин не только на лоджии, но и в комнате, и в коридоре, и даже на кухне - одним словом, везде, чем изрядно бесил семью и вовсе не досаждал Бильбо, который и сам был не прочь посмолить.

В общем-то, кроме скудных сведений о службе и пристрастия к папиросам и водке, Бильбо ничего не знал о своем соседе - до тех пор, пока не случилось страшное.

Страшное выглядело как крепкая волосатая мужская грудь в черной майке-алкашке - именно в нее ткнулся носом Бильбо, выйдя в полночь из туалета.  
\- Чего ты здесь шастаешь, блядь? - спросил Торин и тут же припер его к стене.  
\- Я тут живу, - попытался возразить Бильбо, уставившись ему в глаза - темно-голубые, как вечернее озеро.  
\- Живешь... - выдохнул тот и ослабил хватку, дыхнув перегаром, - надо же.  
\- Вот как-то вот так, - растерянно улыбнулся Бильбо, попытавшись улизнуть к себе, но его тут же схватили за руку и дернули обратно.  
Торин еще раз пристально оглядел Бильбо и тихо, но серьезно сказал:  
\- Я король. Без королевства. Веришь?  
Бильбо криво улыбнулся, раздумывая, успеет ли он ускользнуть, и настолько крепка дверь.  
\- Веришь?!  
\- Не понимаю, - покачал головой Бильбо.  
\- Я объясню.  
\- Тогда пошли, - сказал Торин, - надо поговорить.

Но поговорить не вышло. Бильбо сидел на заботливо обтянутом тканью стуле, смотрел на газету с остатками рыбы и чувствовал запах водки, доносившийся из стакана.  
Торин, внезапно потеряв способность разговаривать, налил себе воды из-под крана, и посмотрел на Бильбо.  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду.  
\- Сиди, блядь, - хрипло ответил Торин.  
\- Сам ты блядь! – раскричался вдруг Бильбо, подхватился со стула, и толкнув Торина в грудь, словно маленькая торпеда, попытался сбежать, но его тут же схватили, заломав руку за спину. Было ужасно больно, и Бильбо догадывался, что еще чуть-чуть – и кость хрустнет. Закрытый, а то и открытый перелом.  
\- Отпусти, - тихо попросил он, шумно дыша. – Мне больно.  
Торин постоял, подумал, но все же разжал пальцы, оставив синяки. Погладив Бильбо по плечам, он подхватил его и усадил на место.  
\- Сиди, - сказал он ему и вновь отошел к окну, прижался к подоконнику спиной.  
\- Зачем?! - фыркнул тот сердито, потирая руку, - мне завтра три страницы делать. А ты все молчишь и ничего не говоришь.  
\- Я не могу так взять и рассказать, - тихо сказал Торин.  
\- Отчего же? Это секрет?  
\- Пей, - вместо ответа велел Торин, кивнув на стакан.  
\- Я не пью...  
\- Пей! - хрипло приказал тот, выхватив пистолет, матово отливающий в свете лампы.  
Бильбо тут же поднял руки, словно его арестовывали. И так, с поднятыми руками, он склонился над стаканом, прихлебывая обжигающую горло водку, почти не чувствуя вкуса от страха.  
\- Странный ты, - удивился Торин, переложив мешавшийся пистолет из-за резинки треников в карман. - Пей нормально, прольешь же.  
\- Прости, - неизвестно за что извинился Бильбо, выдохнул, облизывая пересохшие губы, почувствовав себя огнедышащим драконом, - а закусить можно?  
\- А есть, чем закусить? - в свою очередь спросил Торин.

Конечно, у Бильбо при себе был ключ от собственного холодильника - он распахнул его приветливо, позволяя Торину заглянуть внутрь.  
Вскоре на столе появился живописный натюрморт из соленых огурцов и помидоров, бутербродов с копченой колбасой и сыром, шпротами в масле и бужениной, которую Бильбо берег к выходным. Но Торин так смотрел на все эти разносолы, с таким аппетитом ел, что Бильбо не жалел еды, едва успевая нарезать хлеб.  
\- Теперь ты мне все расскажешь?  
Торин кивнул, длинные не по моде пряди волос, собранные в хвост, выбились из прически. Он попытался объяснить, говорил, говорил и даже что-то рисовал – химическим карандашом на огрызке бумаги, четкие линии расплывались в фиолетовые пятна, но Бильбо никак не мог в толк взять, о чем же идет речь.

\- Прости. Я не понимаю, - нервно улыбнулся он, и Торин тут же замолчал. Сгрузив грязную посуду в раковину, он выкинул опустевшую бутылку и вышел из кухни.  
Но потом вернулся.  
\- У меня в голове шум, - тихо пожаловался он, - посиди со мной.  
Бильбо взглянул на часы - было уже давно за полночь - а потом перевел взгляд на Торина, на оттопыривающийся карман его треников, широкие мускулистые плечи и грудь, обтянутую майкой, а потом подумал, что даже такие, как Торин, могут плохо спать в одиночестве. Могут плохо чувствовать себя по ночам, особенно в такие часы, когда до рассвета еще далеко.  
\- Пойдем, - кивнул Бильбо, - я посижу.

И он и правда уселся на край кровати, в изголовье - а Торин сграбастал его, прижал к себе, и, согревая проспиртованным дыханием его ухо, задремал.  
Бильбо чувствовал себя странно. Он видел телефонный аппарат и прекрасно знал, какие цифры надо набирать в случае опасности: 01, 02, 03. Вернее, без пожарных можно было обойтись, а вот в 02 и в 03 следовало позвонить как можно скорее.  
Но Торин спал, стискивая его сильными, надежными руками, и Бильбо вовсе не хотелось вставать и кому-то звонить.  
Торин спал, тихо и глубоко дыша.

***

Над заводами, как всегда, стоял серый туман, но солнце медленно продираясь сквозь него, выбиралось на небосклон.  
\- Рассвет, - проговорил Бильбо, сидя прямо на перилах лоджии и болтая ногами. Торин, надежно обнимая его, стоял сзади. В отличие от Бильбо, после вчерашней выпивки ему было хорошо - может, сказывался опыт возлияний, а может, все дело в щедрой закуске.  
\- И все же, - сказал Бильбо, прикуривая одну папиросу от другой, - я ничего не понял, что ты вчера хотел мне сказать.  
\- Я и сам не понимаю до конца, - выдохнул тот, принял папиросу. - Но я знаю, что должен найти.  
\- И что же? - Бильбо крепко затянулся. Где-то далеко внизу жизнь словно замерла - стояли машины, гаражи, дома. Торин молчал, стряхивал пепел, стуча ногтем по папиросе.  
Бильбо докурил, раздавил окурок в цветочном горшке, где давно не росло никаких цветов, и обернулся к Торину, вместо ответа наткнувшись на его губы - пропахшие табаком, жесткие, плотно сжатые. И чуть откинул голову, не возражая против поцелуя, стиснул его плечо, тихо и прерывисто дыша.  
\- Я должен идти, - сказал Торин, сощурившись, точно птица, и глядя вперед, на восток, за крыши домов и заводских зданий.  
\- Скоро?  
\- Да, - кивнул он, - чем дольше я жду, тем хуже.  
\- Ну так чего ты ждешь? - тихо спросил Бильбо и потерся носом о его ухо. В груди почему-то горестно сжалось, и вовсе не оттого, что вся ночь потрачена без сна, а впереди рабочий день.  
\- Мне нужен Взломщик, - сказал Торин, и, удивительное дело, улыбнулся, - я не знаю, кто это, но я должен его найти. Странно, но когда ты рядом, у меня не шумит и не звенит в голове. Может, мне не надо дальше искать? Может быть, Взломщик - это ты?  
Он увидел, как Бильбо кивнул - кудрявые волосы растрепало ветром.  
\- Пойдешь со мной?  
Бильбо глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза.


End file.
